


Its Boylesque

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burlesque, Homophobic Language, M/M, Men in drag, Slightly - Freeform, boylesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday is Burlesque day at the white swallow, and Mickey comes to watch Ian dance<br/>set within my fic world of Ian and Mickey getting back together GOODBYE SONGS (IN THE KEY OF GALLAGHER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Boylesque

It had beeen a few weeks since Ian started back at the White swallow, Mickey didnt like it, still didnt like it but Ian had convinced him that he wasn't taking drugs, that he wouldnt strip, the most he could wear was the tiny boy shorts.

Ian was still staying at the Gallaghers for now, just untill his meds started to really work, sometimes he still got jittery or moody, Mickey would sleep over most often then most.

Ian got up at five, made a pot of coffee and boiled water for tea (for himself) and made breakfeast for everyone after taking his pills, if Mickey had stayed over he would trunge down the steps from the bedroom, bleary eyed "the fuck you doing up so early for, jesus"

"its five Mick, I gotta make it to the resteraunt by six to help open" Ian worked during the day at Patsys Pies, he helped open and did all the shit like whipe tables down, put out the condements and be there when people came in to order. he was there till two o' clock, Mickey sometimes would be there, sitting in the very back of the booths, sipping a cup of coffee and waiting for Ian to finish, then they would walk back home, were Ian got to sleep and shower for a few Zzz'z untill the timer on his Iphone went off at seven, Ian would wake up, Mickey of course would try to drag him back to bed but Ian had to get to boys town by Seven thrity and be dressed and ready to dance or bartend, he usually danced if the boys were having a slow night

It was Friday, Friday was Burlesque, or what they called it in boys town BoYLESQUE.

[Ian today was just bartending, his outfit was a sparkly vest over long sleeved white shirt that covered his scarred wrists. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/66/23/d5/6623d5ef420550f5993b6eac08707720.jpg) it had a low v neck to show off some of his pale freckled flesh, he always got better tips when he wore it.

Ian was shaking light green sour apple with some other beverage and pouring into a martini glass, smiling he handed it to a dancer, a few more bear type men ordered some drinks and gave him some good tips. Ian gave them flirty grins, "Thanks!"

he was wiping the countertop when two tatted hands appeared, knocking on the table to get his attention.

"Mickey!"

"hey, you almost done here?" he looked good, a sleeveless black dress shirt (he cut off all the sleeves of his shirts so much Ian poked fun at him and called him ghetto Trucker)

his ebony hair brushed back and his blue eyes and pale skin was illuminated by the lights of the club

"almost just two more hours, you want a drink?"

when Mickey grimeced at the thought of Ian having to be there for another two hours he groaned.

"fuck..yeah sure fine"

Ian reached under and grabbed a bottle of [fireball ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/96/5d/d7965d186174c12e4ae7333a9f9f0e29.jpg)whiskey and poured some into a tumblr, even settling the bottle in front of his lover, smirking at Mickeys arched eyebrow

"the fucks this?" he picked the offering up anyway, sipping it, immediently feeling harsh burn, he swallowed and sucked his teeth, it was like hot tamale candies soaked in liquer, but the feeling of sudden heat to his face that came with the hard stuff that got you fucked up, made up for the sweetness of it

Mickey hated sweet shit, he was gay but that didnt mean he was gonna drink a faggy ass drink, it was either beer and/or hard shit for him.

"its good right?" Ian leaned over the bar counter, smiling as Mickey poured himself another shot, not answering Ian but gave a grunt as his response.

Ian laughed, "it reminds me of you, cause its slightly hot"

"slightly?"

"cause your always so grouchy, but then your so sweet afterwords"

Mickey didnt reply, he thought the redness of the liquid and the heat of the hot chili taste reminded him of Ians red hair and batshit crazy personality.

there were perks for Mickey, one, the Alibi didnt have as well stocked alchohol as the White swallow, and Mickey got to drink on the house or at lest half off ,with Ian.

Ian would pull out some funky ass bottle with a weird name but he knew Mickey, as long as it had a hit like a tin baseball bat to the dome, Mickey would drink it.

"here try this one" Ian poured some amber stuff into his now emptied glass

"what is it" he sniffed it, "it smells like bourbon and pancake syrup?!", he sipped some and it burned down his throat but it was softened by the sweetness

"its [Knobcreek ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/1f/f3/461ff3be18446f0bdc2772be81a0d041.jpg)maple, its good huh!" Ian showed him the bottle

"90% huh? shit Gallagher your trying to get me wasted?"

"is it even possibe?" 

"nah, but you get points for effort this is some good shit"

Ian had to wait on other guys who came up, Mickey would sit quietly drinking, but listening with one ear in case some one tried to start shit.

This one guy came up, looking like a gay lumberjack with dark brownish slicked back hair flirted a bit while ordering a beer and asked if Ian would give him and his buddies a show

"Uh sorry, Im just the bartender, you can ask one of the boys over there, Strawberry"

He pointed to a young pale Chinese twink with pink dyed hair that was giving some old geriatric a lap dance

Mickey rolled his eyes , that was such a fruitcake name, shit.

"nah I kinda want a red head, you know, like ... natural" the guy, some other big hefty bear with a "rape you in the alley" sorta grin

"he said fuck off, pal" Mickey said, still mid swallow of his drink

"exscuse me?" turning to the voice to his left, seeing a young male sitting on a bar stool, drinking. He stood up.

"you heard me, Pal Bunyan, he told you he aint dancing, cant you fucking see he's pouring shots, so why dont you go man handle some other poor helpness farm animal, and leave Red here, the fuck alone" Mickey had put down his glass, roughly on the table, and got up off his bar stool, squaring up against the iron giant

Mickey scracted his lower lip with his thumb, in that way Ian knew he was thinking of something emotionaly insulting to say back, Mickey always had a comeback that cut to the quick of anyone to dared go toe to toe with the small Ukraine.

"Listen, why dont you walk your small ass away , me and this guy were just about to make a deal here when you so rudly interrupted"

"okay heres the thing" and Mickey , quick as lightning, punch the huge dude in the gut, and dropped him, he grabbed his hair, brown and greasy, and punched his nose, satisfyed by the crunch

"I got four older brothers as big as you tough guy, so I know, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, so dont think cause Im smaller then your fat ass that I cant drop you on your back, now walk away and go cool off before I have to hurt you"

the guy tried to growl how he was a dead man, spitting blood on Mickeys face, so naturally Mickey rubbed it off with his free hand, laughed and punch the guy again, repeatedly

"STUPID- **CRUNCH** \- ASS- MOTHER FUCKER- **BREAK** "

Roger had come to break it up and by that time the guy was a bleeding mess, his beard soaked with spit and blood

"its okay Roger, that guy was trying to grab my hand"

Touch the bartender or the dancers and it was a immediently caused for you to get tossed out, too many times guys would grab the dancers by the wrists and force them to go in the back of the room, for a Private lesson, and Roger would have to muscle up and hurt someone

"alright big guy come one, you done here"

the guy screamed " that the other asshole started it!!"

"The Fuck I did! Your fat gorilla hands couldnt stop groping my boyfriend!"

Roger and s few others haled the guy and his friends out of the club.

Ian caught his eye and reached out a hand, Mickey eventually took it, squeezing it, breathing hard

"wanna get out here? my shifts done?" Ian asked his lover, Mickey didnt answer but nodded, letting go and raking his hand through his sweaty hair

Ian walking back to were his boss's room was and let him know he was clocking out before returning to Mickey, changed into a white shirt and blue hoodie

Ian yanked Mickey close, wrapping his arms around Mickey and kissed him, rubbing the back of his neck and raking his nails over the bottom of where his hair was buzzed, sending shivers down his back, making Mickey moan into the kiss, sucking Ians upper lip, hands on the redheads hips

"lets go" Mickey groaned

~~~~

Ian was dancing the next friday, Strawberry and a few other boys were off, and there was someone to cover the bartending so Ian was asked to be a dancer, Mickey would go to the Alibi real quick before going to see Ian, hating to leave him all alone while old men watched him nearly naked dancing for cash.

Ian was dressed for Friday, burlesque theme so while he was back stage he picked all red, red boy shorts, red mesh stockings, and a red male waist halter that was glittery.

red made his Hair stand out, and red meant he would be getting bigger tips, old men practically threw their wallets at him.

he sat in front of the mirror rubbing glitter lotin on his skin and put on black eyeliner. Show time.

Ian got up on his small single stage and begane to feel the rythem, he let his body tell him how to move and soon he was having sex with the music, times like this Ian could just let go

nothing existing outside of this moment, the outside world, his medical condition didnt matter just this perfect moment, and his body riding the music and twisting his hips to the beat.

Some older gentelman stopped in front of him and soon a small gathering of worshippers formed, as if he wore some beautiful fallen angel dancing in the night, dressed in red.

Ian looking down at the crown of oogling bystanders and caught the eyes of a man in front, dark slicked back hair, and blue eyes caught his.

Mickey scratched his lower lip with his thumb, shit Ian looked so fucking good

Red was certainly Mickeys favorite color and Ian wore it well, it it stood out against his pale skin and the flushed red of his hair stood out even more.

He just hated that other guys were eyeing what belonged to him, other men wondering what his lips tasted like, what his skin felt like, was it soft?

A man a few feet away asked Ian for a dance, and Mickey was about to clock him one but he caught Ians eye and stopped, Ian was working, this was a job.

just a job, so why was his chest burning?

Ian smiled politely, like a fucking ray of sunshine "sure thing, handsome"

the old geezer acted like that was the best thing he heard all day , they walked over to the couch and Ian did his thing

Ian could feel Mickeys gaze burning holes in the back of his skull as he rode the old creep under him, he could feel the jealous monster inside of Mickey growing but he remained quite as Ian did his job, he stood up

"that was fun, come find me if you want another one" 

The old man grabbed his hand , "can I get a kiss?" he asked hopefully

Mickey was beside Ian at once, grabbing the old guys hand and tossing it aside roughly

"The fuck you just ask him?" narrowing his eyes at the old guy sitting down

"exs-" the old mans stuttered

"nah! you cant get a fucking kiss? what you think this is a fuckin date? get the fuck out of here with that shit!" Mickey puffed his chest out and growled, Ian had to put a hand over his chest before he lunged at the guy

"whao, whao, whao, easy Mick- Sorry sir its best if you leave though, sorry"

the man grumbled and hurried away before Ian lost grip of him 

"the fuck you tell him sorry for huh? he fuckin grabbed you and shit? The fuck Ian?!"

Mickey mad dogged Ian, breathing hard he rubbed a hand over his face, pissed

"hey Mickey! calm down, its not that I wasnt thankful for you saving me from that creep but I didnt need him complaining to my boss and getting me fired, Mick" 

he let Ian grabbed him into an embrace he rested his head against his chest, inhaling his scenet from his bare chest, he hugged him loosely, the glitterly material of the halter felt rough against his skin.

" I gotta get back to work, but Im almost done, just two more hours alright, and ey, look at me, your the only one for me, these other guys in here are my job, I give you all my best stuff"

Ian gave him a goofy grin, Mickey just huffed a sigh "yea yea, I know, just dont let them fucking touch you alright?"

"I wont, Mick" he kissed his lips real quick but his had pressure, and it gave Mickey a buzz he needed to get through the rest of the night. He let Ian go back to dancing as he went to the bar and got another drink, he was gonna need it.

Mickey sat and drank some shots of Jack, Ian came by 20 mintues later flushed cheecks and laughing, "Hey Mick, can you hold this? I cant fit any more in my pants" Ian said loudly over the music, handing Mickey a wad of thick bills

Mickey nodded taking it "yea sure, whatever"

"thanks!" and he left again, kissing Mickeys cheek as he left

Mickey pocketed the cash and took another drink of his beer , he had a assortment of drinks in front of him to occupy his time.

Mickey was putting a shot of Jack in his beer when Ian came back an hour later with _another_ hand full of cash

"the fuck, Ian? you giving out blowjobs or some shit? jesus I cant believe some guys are willing to shell out doe for something they aint ever gonna hit"

"thats the point, to make them _think_  that they could " 

Ian handed Mickey his money "can you count it for me? I didnt get the chance "

"yea, shit" he took it, adding it with the rest of the bills in his pocket he sat in in front of him, cause no guy was gonna try to steal from Mickey while he was **right** there

"fuck " he muttered, some of the bills were big singles like 60's or even a few were 100. 

"so is he your Pimp?" Ian was resting against the bar with Mickey, watching him count when a guy had asked, who had been watching them.

"what?" Mickey looked at the guy some Jersey shore looking dude

"its just I keep seeing him handing you all this fucking cash and shit I figured you were his pimp"

Ian looked at Mickey who looked like he was making a **"what the fucking fuck"** face

"yep, sure is, Mickeys my Pimp, arent you Big daddy"

Mickey raised his eyebrow at Ians comment "Big daddy" it just made Mickey feel wrong

"so how much if I want something , like me and you go go somewhere, how much would that cost?"

Mickey had stuffed the bills in his pocket and already was in between him and Ian in a flash, pushing the guys chest

"Back the fuck up, pal, he aint for sale, this is a one man show, romeo, so you need to walk your ass away before I break your kneecaps, sound good to you?"

Mickey was breathing hard, the fuck did this guy think he was doing asking if he could take Ian to some hotel, some random guy touching where he touched, kissing where he kissed

"fine , jesus damn" the guy turned around grumbled to himself but not before looking back and frustrated , asked "are you sure? cause I have cash? I can afford it"

"no you couldnt, your ass couldnt even afford him so just forget it, tight wad"

he grabbed Ians hips roughly so he was holding Ian possively, "besides he's mine, I dont rent him out to no fucking guy"

The rest of the night Ian daced Mickey watched him, he thought about how he sorta liked the thought of being Ians Pimp, it was a fetish of his he had expect for the actual being a pimp and of course he would never let other men fuck Ian, not if they wanted to live.

Ian looked down at Mickey amung the crowd, he smiled and Mickey knew that he was smiling for him. He was the only one Ian was looking at. 

As they walked back home towords the Gallagher house, in the dark they held hands.

"so Mickey, ever wanna role play? like I can be a whore and your my pimp that I have to fuck or something" Ian joked , knocking shoulders together

"shut up, your an idiot" but Mickey smiled to himself. Already thinking of it in his head.

The walked home in silence every now and then stoping to hug eah other or kiss one another, pressing against the wall 

eventualy they made their way past the Alibi, Ian took Mickey hand, giggling "what you doin? "

"shhh come here"

the Alley behind the bar was empty but still someone could walk by needing to piss

Ian pressed Mickey flat against the wall, kissing him.

Mickey opened his mouth at once needing to taste Ians mouth and tongue that licked its way inside, running it over the rouf of his mouth and finally dancing around his tongue, they sucking each others lips and bite and nibled all the while Ian groped at Mickeys ass, feeling the growing hardness in his jeans

Ian's medication was working but he still, as of this exact moment couldnt get hard, but he wanted to make Mickey feel good, and to assure Mickey of were he stood in their relationship, he knew that sometimes Mickey got insecure when Ian had to dance on other men and he wanted to prove to him through action rather then words how much he meant to Ian.

dropping to his knees "sh, its ok" When Mickey tried to warn him that someone might come by 

Ian unzipped Mickeys pants and felt around in the mild darkness untill he found Mickeys hard dick, pulling it out 

"so big daddy what do you want me to do to you, Im all yours"

"oh my fucking god Ian, nt right now man your gonna kill the mood" Mickey moaned back embarresed

"come on Mickey, just play along" he licked the tip, tasting the bead of precum on the tip

Mickey moaned "alright jesus, suck my dick- bitch"

Ian smiled, satisfied, swallowing the tip and savoring the flavor he swalloed the rest, bobbing his head, feeling Mickey automatically fist his hair

"fuck, jesus, yes  you like sucking my dick dont you you little whore, huh? " Mickey threw his head back, his breathing quicken up as Ian ran his tongue along the undervein

Ian had a hold on Mickeys hip, he bobbed his head, pulling all the way back before encasing Mickey in his warm throat, all the way to his pubes

Mickey bucked his hips, Ian sucked hard at the tip as he pulled back again, before running his tongue down the shaft, sucking Mickeys balls

"God, your so fucking good, such a good little slut, but you only like my dick, huh? only my dick fucking gets you off? no one elses?" he panted knees feeling wobbly as Ian was hitting all the right spots, he felt Ian kneed his ass cheeks

"yea, just you, your dick tastes so good Mickey"

he lapped at the shaft , nibbling gently at the skin, suddenly "hold on"

Mickey was panting hard "what?!" 

he spit on his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, knowing that Mickey had been drinking some, he was always hornier after drinking but Ian knew he wouldnt be able to do anything to really alivate that feeling so he did the next best thing he could do at that moment

after he was satified with the slickness he returned to work, sliding a finger around Mickey, pushing two fingers inside of him, feeling Mickey moan and buck onto his hand 

"fuck my mouth, Mick, please? its okay I want you to" Mickey looked down at ians face, it was so sweet, so fucking hopefull and pleading to help, Ian knew how horney Mickey was and needed to fuck something hard and repeatedly

fisting his hair his thrusted his dick into Ians mouth, past swollen lips and rocked forword

he moaned at the combination of fingers inside of him and Ians mouth, he fucked into Ians throat harshly, breathing quickening

"yeah, you little bitch, ah yea you like me fucking your mouth like this huh? you like being my little cum bucket to fuck when I need it huh! dont you, yeah you do cause your a slut, your a dirty slut, but Im the only one who can do this to you" Mickey hissed Ians fingers pumped his asshole, encouraging him to ride them, egging Mickey on further, Mickey fucked Ians hot wet mouth faster, nearing his climax

"fuck fuck fuck, jesus christ Ian" he cried under his breath, trying to remember he was in the back of a bar as he spilled his load hot down Ians throat

Ian let him stutter his hip, riding his high out before pulling back, licking his lips

Mickey adjusted himself and zipped up, Ian grinned at him, leaning in to kiss him open mouthed, so he could taste himself

"lets go home already, jerk off"

Mickey said, with a tired smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well.. that turned into smut fast, i was just gonna end it as they left the white swallow but I thought, "meh, why not?"


End file.
